Quite blind
by Alienigena
Summary: Journal de bord du médecin en chef, date stellaire 3289.9. Le commandant Spock a été aveuglé dans une expérience destinée à détruire les parasites qui se sont enroulés autour de son système nerveux, mais nous avons trouvé un moyen de débarrasser Deneva de ces abominations. - Journal personnel, Leonard H. McCoy. Spock, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.


_J'ai écrit ce texte il y a environ deux mois, et en feuilletant un ancien cahier, je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais totalement oublié. Il était censé constituer le premier chapitre d'une fic plus longue dont le but était de prolonger un peu "Operation: annihilate!", et notamment toute la partie dans laquelle Spock est aveugle. Maintenant, je ne suis plus très certaine de vouloir continuer, mais je vais quand même poster ce que j'ai déjà écrit. Le titre fait partie d'une citation de l'épisode : "The creature within me is gone. I am free of it and the pain. And I am also quite blind. An equitable trade, doctor, thank you." ("La créature que je portais en moi est morte. Je suis libéré de la douleur. Et je suis également aveugle. L'échange est équitable, docteur, merci.") Ai-je à vous rappeler qu'il s'agit de cette histoire assez dérangeante ces parasites bizarroïdes qui s'enroulent autour du système nerveux des humanoïdes pour les forcer à les obéir ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Spock, attaqué par les bestioles, accepte de se prêter au test lumineux qui doit exterminer les créatures, et devient aveugle dans le processus. J'ai toujours trouvé ça complètement crétin, mais je ne vais pas expliquer pourquoi ici. Toujours est-il que j'imagine qu'il s'agit pour le Triumvirat d'un moment particulièrement difficile._

* * *

 **Quite blind**

Ce n'est pas sa première erreur médicale, et ce ne sera probablement pas la dernière. En choisissant ce métier, il a accepté le fardeau qui l'accompagne : la nécessité de juger rapidement et efficacement, de prendre des décisions cruciales, et, par-dessus tout, d'en assumer les conséquences. L'un dans l'autre, sur la grande balance qui, quelque part dans l'univers, pèse les actes de tout un chacun, il a sauvé bien plus de vies, allégé bien plus de souffrances, apporté bien plus d'aide qu'il n'a commis d'erreurs. Cela ne l'empêche pas de s'être trompé parfois, et cela n'empêche pas le sentiment asphyxiant de culpabilité qui a accompagné chacune de ces occurrences. Mais quelque chose en lui le pousse toujours à dépasser cette émotion paralysante, car il y a toujours des patients qui réclament ses soins, et dont la guérison, il le sait, finit par atténuer, sans jamais le compenser totalement, ce poids qui pèse sans cesse sur ses épaules.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, il n'est pas certain qu'il parviendra jamais à se pardonner. L'erreur qu'il a commise est une erreur de débutant. Aucun médecin digne de ce nom n'accepterait d'effectuer une telle expérience sur un homme sans avoir auparavant demandé à consulter les résultats des tests préliminaires. Rien ne peut excuser son attitude, ni le fait que le capitaine, lui-même soumis à une pression extrême, lui a sèchement ordonné de faire vite, ni le fait que Spock, probablement incapable de penser rationnellement sous l'effet de la douleur insupportable que lui faisait subir la créature enroulée autour de ses nerfs, n'a pas protesté contre l'illogisme de ce remède désespéré, ni son propre stress, ni l'horreur qu'il éprouve depuis qu'Aurelan est morte dans d'atroces souffrances sur un des lits de l'infirmerie – rien, absolument rien, ne pourra jamais l'excuser.

La voix de Jim, aussi coupante qu'un rasoir, lui porte un second coup en plein cœur, enfonce la lame dans la plaie, si profondément qu'il n'est pas certain de parvenir à l'arracher un jour :

\- Vous voulez dire que vous auriez pu éviter que Spock ne perde la vue ?

Aucune réaction de la part du principal intéressé. Depuis qu'il est sorti de cette cabine, Spock a tenté de basculer mode « zombie-Vulcain », cette façade impassible que McCoy déteste tant et dont il s'efforce régulièrement de le faire sortir (mais autant s'acharner à déloger un bernard-l'ermite bien confortablement niché dans sa carapace d'emprunt). Cependant, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur mission de cinq ans, le médecin n'a aucune difficulté à voir derrière le masque. Et bien qu'une partie de lui-même se demande comment ce fichu Vulcain peut bien réussir à prétendre trouver « intéressant » le fait que ces créatures soient affectées par un type de lumière que les hommes ne peuvent pas voir, alors qu'il vient lui-même d'être aveuglé parce que son médecin traitant n'a pas réussi à avoir cette idée auparavant, il comprend qu'au fond de lui, Spock est tout simplement en état de choc. Il a probablement laissé sa moitié vulcaine en pilote automatique et la laisse parler mécaniquement, comme mue par un réflexe dû à des années de conditionnement sur sa planète natale.

Leonard déglutit avec difficulté. L'erreur est sienne, et il doit l'assumer. Même si cela signifie par la suite démissionner de son poste pour s'occuper du Vulcain jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

\- Il n'était pas nécessaire d'utiliser la lumière blanche. Spock, je…

Sans hausser le ton, sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion, sans bouger d'un millimètre, le premier officier l'interrompt :

\- La décision était également mienne, docteur. Ce qui est fait est fait.

McCoy ouvre la bouche pour protester, parce qu'il ne peut pas accepter le partage des responsabilités dans cette affaire quand les conséquences vont s'avérer dramatiques pour le premier officier, le capitaine, et, de fait, tout l'équipage. Spock _est_ le meilleur premier officier de tout Starfleet, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Bones, quels que soient les différends qui l'ont déjà opposé au Vulcain, en est fermement convaincu. Or, il est évident que le haut commandement n'acceptera jamais que Spock reste à son poste. C'est donc tout le vaisseau qui va se retrouver compromis par sa faute.

\- Bones…

La voix du capitaine oscille entre désespoir et colère, et Leonard referme immédiatement la bouche, la gorge sèche. L'heure n'est pas à l'auto-apitoiement. La culpabilité dans laquelle il est en train de se noyer n'aidera pas Spock, ni Jim, ni personne, et surtout pas lui-même.

\- … occupez-vous de lui.

Ces derniers mots sont prononcés sur un ton indéfinissable, et l'instant d'après, Jim a quitté la pièce, laissant le premier officier seul avec le médecin, dans un silence presque irréel. McCoy voudrait parler, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il a du mal à respirer, à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal, à « fonctionner », comme dirait Spock comment pourrait-il articuler un mot ? Et d'ailleurs, quels mots prononcer ? Comment pourrait-il _s'occuper_ d'un patient qu'il a lui-même rendu aveugle ?

\- … Docteur ? Etes-vous toujours présent ?

La question de Spock, presque hésitante, le fait sursauter et il se force à se tourner vers le premier officier dont il a délibérément évité le regard fixe depuis le moment où, libéré de la créature qui le torturait, il a heurté le bureau, révélant par là même les conséquences de sa « guérison ». Le Vulcain n'a pas bougé d'un iota, mais la crispation de sa mâchoire inférieure en dit assez long sur les sentiments qu'il est censé ne pas éprouver et qui sont là, juste sous la peau, prêts à exploser peut-être.

\- Je suis là, Spock, répond hâtivement le médecin en chef d'une voix faussement amicale, une voix horrible, dont il a immédiatement honte mais qu'il ne parvient pas à rendre plus sincère. Je vais vérifier qu'il ne reste aucune partie de cette chose à l'intérieur de votre corps, puis examiner vos yeux.

\- Cela est-il réellement nécessaire ?

\- Vous avez perdu la vue, s'écrie le médecin sans parvenir à masquer sa détresse et sa colère. Evidemment que c'est _nécessaire_ !

Il regrette aussitôt, au léger mouvement de tête qu'esquisse le Vulcain, comme pour éviter un coup physique, de s'être ainsi emporté. Prenant une lente inspiration pour se calmer, il reprend plus doucement :

\- Je veux juste m'assurer qu'aucun autre dommage n'a été causé par… ( _il manque dire « par mon impardonnable stupidité », mais il se reprend à temps : Spock n'a pas plus besoin de sa culpabilité que de sa colère_ )… par l'expérience à laquelle je vous ai soumis. Ensuite…

 _Et ensuite quoi ?_ se demande Bones. Que peut donc bien faire un Vulcain brusquement frappé de cécité, après avoir passé les quinze dernières années de sa vie sur un vaisseau spatial de la Fédération ? Occuper un poste administratif au sein de Starfleet ? Rentrer sur sa planète natale ? McCoy réalise, le cœur serré, qu'en acceptant de s'embarquer à bord de l' _Enterprise_ , il s'est préparé à l'idée qu'il ne rentrerait peut-être jamais. Il sait, pour en avoir souvent parlé avec eux en consultation, que tous les membres de l'équipage ont envisagé cette éventualité, et l'ont acceptée sinon sereinement, du moins avec philosophie. Pour un officier de Starfleet, réfléchir sur sa propre fin est une nécessité. Mais rares sont ceux qui anticipent la mutilation, la paralysie, la perte d'un membre ou d'une capacité sensorielle. Probablement, songe le médecin avec amertume, car il faudrait alors penser à un avenir devenu intolérable. Car, enfin, si tous ces gens ont abandonné leur planète pour se lancer dans la quête de l'inconnu, c'est parce qu'ils ne peuvent imaginer de demeurer au même endroit pendant très longtemps, parce que l'espace les appelle. Perdre une jambe, ou la vue, revient à tirer un trait sur tous leurs rêves.

Et c'est exactement ce qui est en train de se passer à l'intérieur du Vulcain.

Spock ne semble pas percevoir l'hésitation de son interlocuteur, ni même se rendre compte qu'il n'a pas terminé sa phrase. Il se lève, hiératique comme toujours :

\- Dans ce cas, je vous prierai de procéder à vos tests avec toute la célérité dont vous êtes capable. Je souhaiterais me retirer dans mes quartiers pour méditer.

McCoy se mord les lèvres. Il est absolument hors de question qu'il laisse le Vulcain retourner dans sa cabine après tout ce qu'il vient de subir. Si Spock était humain, et si Leonard lui-même n'était pas en état de choc, il lui imposerait une séance thérapeutique sur l'heure. Mais Spock n'est pas humain, et le forcer à parler de ce qu'il ressent n'est peut-être pas souhaitable. D'ailleurs, Bones se sent de toute façon totalement incapable de mener l'entretien, en raison de son propre sentiment de culpabilité.

\- Je suis désolé, Spock, mais je ne peux pas vous autoriser à retourner dans vos quartiers. Votre corps a été soumis à bien trop de traumatismes durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures pour vous laisser sans surveillance médicale.

\- Docteur, je ne souhaite pas…

Le premier officier s'interrompt, dans une rare hésitation qui montre à elle seule à quel point tout va mal. McCoy compète aisément la phrase.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends. Je vais appeler Chapel, elle vous fera passer les tests et vous installera dans une chambre privée.

Un des sourcils du Vulcain remonte jusqu'à sa frange noire, dans une expression si familière qu'elle donne presque au médecin en chef l'envie de pleurer.

\- Que pensez-vous au juste avoir compris, docteur ? demande-t-il calmement.

McCoy se sent rougir, puis pâlir, puis verdir. Tout est trop difficile, trop compliqué à gérer, et cependant il se doit de répondre, parce qu'il est évident que d'eux deux, c'est Spock qui est le plus mal en point, et qui a donc besoin de réconfort et d'attention. A la façon de son espèce, bien sûr, ce qui est loin d'être facile, car en l'occurrence, il a besoin que le médecin en chef se transforme en Vulcain (ce qui n'est pas gagné) et ne laisse paraître aucun des sentiments qu'il ressent pourtant avec une intensité telle qu'il éprouve le besoin de hurler, et peut-être de frapper dans le premier objet venu. Au lieu de cela, Leonard répond calmement :

\- Vous ne souhaitez pas que je m'occupe de vous après l'erreur que je viens de commettre, et je le comprends parfaitement.

Bones pensait impossible que le sourcil de Spock monte plus haut qu'il ne l'était déjà, mais il vient d'obtenir la preuve que le Vulcain est à même de défier tout en même temps les lois de l'anatomie et de la gravité.

\- Docteur, rien de ce qui m'est arrivé n'est de votre faute et je ne souhaite pas être examiné par un autre praticien.

McCoy hausse les épaules et secoue négativement la tête, sans réfléchir au fait que Spock ne peut pas le voir. Mais au moment où il s'apprête à protester, il comprend qu'il ne fera qu'empirer les choses en imposant au Vulcain des sentiments malvenus dans un moment comme celui-ci. L'heure est mal choisie pour essayer de provoquer la moitié humaine de Spock.

\- Dans ce cas, venez par ici, intime-t-il du ton le plus neutre qu'il peut. Puis-je vous prendre par le bras ? ajoute-t-il en se retenant au dernier moment, la main à quelques centimètres de la manche bleue.

Spock acquiesce avec raideur, et le médecin referme ses doigts sur le tissu pour guider son patient vers son bureau. De la sobriété, de la discrétion, et le moins d'émotions possible. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Eprouvez-vous encore la moindre douleur ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il aide le premier officier à s'asseoir sur le lit et qu'il en règle le moniteur.

\- Aucune, docteur, répond Spock, la voix atone.

\- Je vais quand même vérifier.

D'ordinaire, une remarque de ce genre serait suivie d'un commentaire sur les talents professionnels douteux du médecin en chef, auquel Leonard serait ravi de répondre par la menace de réfrigérer tous ses instruments médicaux lors du prochain check-up de son patient – mais rien n'est ordinaire aujourd'hui. Spock demeure résolument muet, les yeux clos (bien que ce détail ne change rien à son état) , les deux bras rigides le long du corps, les poings crispés. Le médecin vérifie rapidement que la créature n'a pas oublié quelques molécules dans le système nerveux du Vulcain avant de passer en revue ses constantes, pour constater avec horreur que le départ du parasite n'a pas changé grand-chose. L'activité cérébrale est toujours intense, la pression sanguine et le rythme cardiaque bien trop élevés, et tout indique que Spock est en souffrance.

\- Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Spock, où avez-vous mal ? s'écrie-t-il.

\- Je n'ai mal nulle part, docteur, répond le premier officier, les dents serrées.

\- Alors pourquoi…

McCoy s'interrompt, le souffle court. Spock n'a pas mal, Spock n'est pas victime d'une réaction délayée provenant des parasites – non, Spock est tout bonnement en train de faire une crise de panique. Totalement interne et invisible aux yeux de n'importe quel observateur. Un regard extérieur trouverait probablement que le Vulcain prend la chose avec un calme et un sang-froid étonnants. Bones lui-même, s'il n'avait pas sous les yeux la preuve médicale de cette réaction, n'y croirait pas.

\- Spock, essayez de vous calmer, dit-il sans réfléchir.

Ce à quoi l'intéressé rétorque froidement :

\- Je suis parfaitement calme, docteur.

C'est à ce moment que Bones commet sa deuxième faute professionnelle de la journée. Si Spock, en se réveillant, décide de porter plainte contre lui, sa carrière dans Starfleet est foutue.

Qui croit-il tromper ? Sa carrière dans Starfleet _est_ foutue de toute façon. Qu'il s'empare d'un hypospray contenant un puissant sédatif et qu'il l'enfonce sans prévenir dans l'épaule du Vulcain n'y change rien. Les constantes sur le moniteur se stabilisent brusquement et McCoy se laisse tomber sur une chaise près du lit, les mains tremblantes, tandis que les mots du serment d'Hippocrate dansent devant ses yeux.

 _Primum non nocere._

Il retient un petit rire étranglé et se prend la tête dans les mains. Bon Dieu, quelle journée. L'idée que Jim, en retournant sur la passerelle, a tout simplement fui, incapable de soutenir le regard vide de son ami – de _leur_ ami – lui traverse un instant l'esprit.

Assez lâchement, il aimerait presque pouvoir faire de même.

Ce n'est pas sa première erreur médicale, et ce ne sera probablement pas la dernière. Mais de toutes celles qu'il a commises, il sait pertinemment qu'il s'agit de la pire de toutes.


End file.
